The Count of Ed-te Cristo
The Count of Ed-te Cristo is a fanfiction by Eddlikeshotsauce.It is loosely based off of the book 'The Count of Monte Cristo' by Alexandre Dumas. Characters Ed as King Ed the XVII. Edd as Eddward Dantes,the main protagonist,later the Count of Ed-te Cristo. Eddy as Eddy Morcerf,the main antagonist. Jimmy as Jimmy Morcerf,son of Eddy. Nazz as Nazzlina,the love interest of the story. Kevin as Kevinars,a primary antagonist. Rolf as Abbe Rolf,the wise person. Jonny as Jacapo,Ed-te Cristo's personal servant. Sarah as Sarahouuse,the owner of a bar. Plank as Plankefort,a primary antagonist. The Kanker Sisters as Kanker d'If jailers. Evil Tim as Napoleon,the infamous short general. Eddy's Brother as Eddmond Dantes,Edd's father. Locations The Cul-De-Sac- the main setting.It is located in France. Points of interest-Sarahouuse's Bar,The Dantes residence,Ed-te Cristo's Mansion. The Kanker d'If-A prison. Ed-te Cristo-an island in the creek. Points of interest-The Treasure Cave. Chapter 1:The Life of Eddward Dantes The ship The Ed-eon docked into the creek on Sept. 25, 2005.A captain confronted Eddward Dantes,the first mate of the ship. "Where is Captain Edna?" he asked. "She subcummed to scurvy on September the third.He buried her in the sea the usual way." "Threw her off?" "Yes." Edd shifted,uncomfortable. "Who's captain now?"the captain asked. "I hold that position,sir.All but one voted for me to be the new captain." "Who didn't?" "Kevinars." "Speaking of Keninars,"the captain proclaimed,"here he comes now!" Sure enough,Kevinars,the greedy purser of the ship,was heading in their direction,mumbling under his breath. "Why can't they make ME captain of this stupid ship..." Edd bade goodbye to everyone,then set out to find his father. Eddmond,his father,was a stressed man who was proud of his son.He was afraid his son would one day be lost at sea,but this theory was proved incorrect (at least for now) when Edd entered the door. "My son!" he cried,hugging him."How was the last voyage?" "Excellent,dad.And guess what?I've been named captain of a ship!" Eddmond was proud of him.But he also knew he was in love with a beautiful girl named Nazzline. "Run to her,my son," he said. And so he did.Nazzline was currently talking with her cousin,Eddy Morcerf. "I've told you,I will only marry Eddward Dantes." she said for the billionth time. Eddy sighed.He wanted Eddward to die. Chapter 2:Signed,'A Friend" Eddy sank away from Nazz and Edd.He bumped into Kevinars,also mad. "Kevinars!Are you mad too?" Eddy asked. "Yes.Stupid Dantes stole my ship." "He stole my love away.We can't let this go,man.We gotta get him back." They thought for a moment. "WAIT!"Kevinars spoke."I saw him carrying a letter.We could use that against him!" "Alas!What an idea!I was wrong about you,Kevinars." "And we could write a letter saying our suspicions!" "Excellent!We need a private place to write it..." They both immeadiatly thought of Sarahouuse's Bar.It was a small pub downtown.And Sarahouuse herself was almost always drunken on soda,so it was perfect. Kevinars wrote the letter with his left hand and Eddy signed it: We have our sayings about Eddward Dantes.We believe he is a spy for Evil Tim,the dreaded enemy that gives many a crisis at this time.We have just stated our opinions. Signed,A Friend. **** Edd and Nazz's engagement feast,which was held the next day,was spectacular.There was much food,and to top it off,Edd said to all this was actually a wedding feast.Everyone cheered. Several guards arrived,saying,"Eddward Dantes,you are under arrest." Chapter 3:Plankefort When Eddward Dantes entered the proclamator's office,he expected an actual person to be the proclamator.Instead it was a hunk of wood who's name was Plankefort.This was written on a nametag on his desk,which was made of metal. "Plankefort,sir?"Edd started. The swivel chair turned around so Plankefort 'saw' Edd. "I am convicted of treason,sir.I have been accused of being a spy to Napoleon." Then came a sound almost woodlike,until Edd figured out it was Plankefort speaking. \You are?Why,I have this letter that says the very thing./ Plankefort slammed his head on a paper,which stuck.Then the fan in the room blew it accordingly to Edd.As he read,his hands started trembling. "No,"he said."I have done no such thing,but I have got the said letter I was to deliver. Plankefort opened the envelope with one of his splinters and almost fainted when he saw it was addressed to his father,an ally of Evil Tim.He quickly burned the letter in the fireplace. \Only you and I will ever know of the existence of this letter./ he chunked(at least that's how you can describe it.).\Never mention this letter to anyone.I will let you go./ "Thank you."Edd said,then scurried off. Category:Abandoned Pages